Alone Together
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Together again, quite by chance. Alone. . . together as they only have each other to look to. Marco X Higgs.
1. chapter 1

**I did a Miggs( Marco x Higgs, a crew any other name people have) a while ago which no longer ties in with the current plot of the show sadly . . .** **. . . But, moving on I did this simply because alot of my creative energy is focused on a project I'm doing on deviant art which has nothing to do with this story. This is merely out of boredom, and I really did this because I may be either insane or pretending to be. . .**

It was quiet, the forests of pine. I got out of the castle to avoid Star's quote-unquote "date" with Tom. Honestly, I have no real issue with it, but still it's all new. Jealousy? Yep, got it and a critical case of it. But I cant help but feel that coming here. . . Was a mistake. Earth or Mewni. . . The sunsets are still the same. The orange light touching the rising dust in the gaps of the tree line was a great view, and the skies orangey blue started to fade, as the darkness set in. I. . . Should get back. And back to reality, flicked my blue Cape off my legs and I got up from the base of the pine tree and began walking. Wait. . . Which way. . . Oh man.

I walked aimlessly from the castle, so I tried to walk aimlessly back. I left little tracks behind me as I came here so my best chance was to pick a direction and walk, and walk. Light faded as time passed, and the growing darkness was pressing, I couldn't remember any of it, none of it.

'Grah!' I heard, no idea what it was or whom, 'hah!'

But it was loud, and I could hear it get louder as I moved. I continued on, the tree's spacing's increased and I was moving towards a clearing, and there I saw her. . . Why did it have to be her. The clearing was large, in the centre of it was a large stump, resting on it was a blazing red torch on a stand, and standing next to it was her. Orange hair, freckles, a blue tunic, and casts on each arm: Higgs. . . Why Higgs? She stood beside the stump, axe in hand, and beside her was a pile of short cut logs. She reached down, picked up a log, placed it on the stump and Whack! The log split in two and topped off the stump, she picked up one half and chopped it again.

'Ha. . . You like that?' she said as she picked up a quarter, 'well there's more!'

Is she. . . Talking to herself?

'How does that feel huh?' chop, 'thats right, Higgs cant be stopped, no nerd can stop me!'

Yeah, she is. I sat behind a tree, considering my options. She may be crazy but she's the only person who can help me. . . But she does hate me.

'Yeah, that's right, there'll be more tomorrow' Oh no, shes leaving, do something!'

I stepped out from behind the tree and walked up slowly while she was preoccupied gathering what she chopped.

'Ok, I'll get back, finish the fire. . .' she stood up, kindling in both arms with the axe resting on top, ' . . . And rub all my good work in Sir. Slicers fa- FACE!'

I froze, she saw me and all I could do was make like a deer.

'Hi. . . Higgs. . .' that. . . was pathetic.

'. . . YOU!' she yelled, throwing down the kindling and taking up the axe, 'it was a bad idea to try sneak up on me. . .'

'Well I wouldn't say sneaking. . . Just didn't want to scare you.' I tried to defend myself.

'Well. . .' she said as she grabbed the torch, 'I still want some payback, so I'm gonna pretend you did.'

'Higgs please, I dont want to fight-' i didn't get a chance to finish, she started to full on run at me.

What do I do? Fight? Run? How can I. . .

She swung the axe, I caught it in my right, and the torch in my left and held her back. She was angry, very angry. What can I do. . .

'Higgs. . . Please-' she kicked my foot and pushed me over, she raised the axe to strike, 'HIGGS IM SORRY!'

She froze.

'Higgs. . . I'm sorry, please I. . . Dont know where I am. . . Please help. . .' I said as I got up slowly, I sighed, 'please put down the axe already, I. . . You dont need to dismember me.'

'. . . Help you? Why should I?' she asked, pointing the axe at me.

'I. . . Am going to appeal to your better nature?' i suggested,but she seemed unfazed, 'you can. . . Ridicule me as much as you want.'

She lowered the axe, walked away from me, gathered the kindling and walked to me.

'Here.' She threw the kindling into my lap, its late and we went get far at night, so. . . Pull your weight and you can bunk with me.'

'Oh and nerd, dont get lost, I will leave you.' She said as she marched off.

'. . . Yes ma'am.' I mused as I followed behind her.

'whats a ma'am?'


	2. chapter 2

IN MEMORIAM TO SIR STABBY, A NAME I WILL NOT TYPE AGAIN. I know it's the dudes name but the name is just stupid.

Travelling with Higgs was. . . Tense, she seems so independant, acting as if I wasn't with her at all. She always decided to pick the harder and tricky paths to travel, small scrubs and paths on an incline. Why is she like this? I didn't hurt her that bad. Independent. Confident. Scary. This is my new impression of her. Well. . . Maybe. . .

'So. . . Hows your err, squire. . . Ing?' I asked.

'Did I say I wanted to talk to you?' rhetorical, almost everything she says is made to cut.

'I'm just trying to stay awake, please I'm just curious.' She continued on, unfazed.

'My "squiring" is to the highest standard,' she began, along the trail was a fallen log, she jumped up and walked along it, 'since our little. . . Bargain hunt, I had to raise the bar.'

She jumped off onto the ground in front of me, she turned to me.

'. . . How's yours?' she asked.

'What? Wasn't it you who said I wasn't a real squire?' I asked, surprised.

'Well. . . We don't have many topics up for debate.' she stepped to the side and leaned back on the log.

'. . . Well. . . Lately I'm much less of a squire and more of. . . A charity case.' I said as took place next to herher.

'. . . What's a charity case?' she asked, turning to face me.

'Its like. . . Someone that needs help.' I answered.

'What is it. . . you need help with?' she asked, something different in her tone.

'Well. . . I dont. . . It's just I feel star felt obliged to give me attention as her friend, but. . . It is throwing off her relation with to Tom- another friend.' I answered, feeling heavy, 'to be honest, I'm happy for her, but. . . I guess I just feel-'

'Jealous, Nerd?' she said with a smirk.

'Heh. . . Yeah.' bonding over my suffering? Guess this is how she makes friends.

'Well,' smack! I felt her hand smack against the back of my head, 'were almost there, let's go.'

'Ya know, you kinda remind me of Heckapoo.' I said as I started to follow her.

'Who's Heckapoo?' she asked.

'Someone who played hide and seek across different dimensions with me.' I began, 'she. . . was the one hiding.'

'. . .Ha, sounds fun.' She mused.

After another hour of travelling in the dark, with more topics to talk about, we eventually arrived outside a dwelling. It was hard to tell with torch light, but its walls were white, with blue around each window, a thatched roof and a blue door.

'Were here.' She declared.

'Wow, nice place.' I complemented, the house seemed to belong in a fairy tail.

'Wait for it. . .' she said as she stepped up to the door, she pushed it open and sighed, 'Yep, Slicer's not here.'

'How can you tell?' I asked as I stepped up beside her to peek inside to see overturned furniture and mess everywhere over the wooden floor, 'What happened?'

'Well he's either been kidnapped. . .' she put the torch onto a perch beside the door, 'or he's annoyed that I didn't finish my chores. . .'

'Well, what do we do?' I asked, she walked inside and tried to lift up a cupboard.

'Clean, nerd.' She stated as she gave the cupboard heave, but it didn't budge, 'A little help, nerd.'

As we got to work, we fixed up all the out of place furniture, sorted the piles of discarded items. With that done, Higgs lit the fire in the main room and brought out sections of armour and tossed me a piece.

'Get to it nerd.' She ordered, sitting down by the fire to work.

She threw me a gauntlet, looking at her I can see she had the other. I couldn't help but watch her work, the care and attention she put into her work, but there. . . Was something else. . . She seemed to work, not for praise, or. . . Admiration. . . She gave the piece a final wipe over before she examined it. I thought she would put it away for Slicer's inspection when he would get back from whatever happened, but she examined it before she slipped it on her right hand.

'Ready for a fight.' I commented.

'Yeah, I guess. . . ' she stared at it on her hand, admiring it, before she pulled it off and placed it in her lap, 'once you finish that, we can go to bed.'

'What about the rest?' I asked.

'It can wait,' she said as she stood up, 'besides Slicer wont be back for a while.'

She walked out of the room without another word. I stood up, walked over and placed the gauntlet beside the other and left. I looked around for Higgs, taking in the house layout and found there was only one bedroom. I finally found Her in a small room besides the kitchen.

'Higgs?' I walked into the dismal room, to find the wooden floor has vanished past the door frame, the paint on the wall has all flaked and fallen to the ground, and Higgs was sitting on a pile of rags on the floor, 'Is this your room Higgs?'

'Yeah, it is.' She answered.

'This place. . . You shouldn't live in a place like this. . .' I told her, but she merely shrugged at it.

'Well nerd, this is the real world of squiring, you would suffer when you do it for real. . .' she rebuffed.

'. . . No one should suffer. . .' I told her, she yawned and stood up.

'That's not the way it is,' she put her hands on my shoulders and she dragged me down, 'ok this is your spot, move from it and die.'

She forced me to have a quarter of the pile of cloths next to the wall, facing away from her. I'll have to sleep like this, how does she do it? No, why? Why does she put up with it all? I reached around and pulled my cape around to cover me as I tried to get comfortable. If she puts up with it. . . I. . . have to.

'Goodnight Higgs.' I said as I closed my eyes.

'. . . Night.' She responded.

The night stretched out, Higgs room had no windows, nor any natural light. But my watch says it's still close to the middle of the night, and it seems everytime I check time gets slower. Its unbearable. . . How does she put up with it? Shes right. . . She is a real squire. . . And I'm just- my train of thought was thrown off track as an arm wrapped around me.

'Higgs?' I whispered.

'Yeah, just. . . Don't move. . . Your warm' slightly jolted by the statement, it was hard not to react as she pressed herself closer to me.

All I could do was sit there still as she nuzzled into my back, gradually squeezing enough to choke. No matter how I moved she clinged to my body, with no intention of releasing me. After a while, there was a comfort in this, her body against mine and. . . I accepted her for this time. I tugged on my cape and threw it behind me, hopefully it covered her, providing some comfort. To think she's lived like this for. . . However long she has, it really hurts to think she refuses to give up, to get hurt so much.

'Higgs?' I asked, no response was given, 'Higgs your right, I'm not a squire, or a knight, or even a man. I have no strength to do what you do, I'm. . . I'm just a-'

'A nerd.' She interrupted, 'but. . . A sincere one. . . Thanks for that at least. . .'

'. . . You know, I don't think I can keep squirming for Star this rate, but. . . Maybe you can.' I suggested, I felt her arm squeeze me tighter.

'Yeah right. . .' she joked.

I grabbed her arm and turned to face her.

'Higgs, seriously,' I began, staring into her eyes, 'you don't have to put up with all this, and. . . I honestly don't want to see you like this.'

'Why? All I've done is threaten to hurt and insult you, nerd.' She rebutted.

'Well, you are helping me now.' I answered.

'. . . I really can't do that, I've put so much time, almost all of my life into the job, and I don't think I can just throw it away-'

'You want me, if you serve Star, you will be giving her the best service and life will be alot better for you, Higgs come with me, and stay at The Butterfly Castle.' I promoted, hoping she would accept.

'. . . With you?' she asked.

'Yeah. Always.'


	3. Chapter 3

It honestly was fun to get to know Higgs, she lead me through the forest, and after another day of travelling we found a familiar road. The path lead to the forests edge, and from there we could see the Butterfly Castle. We stood at the edge of the forest, but as I started walking towards it, I could only hear one set of footsteps. I turned to see Higgs sitting under a tree.

'Higgs, what are you doing?' she didn't respond, 'Higgs were here, were home.'

'No. . . your home.' She said back, 'I can never belong here. . . this is. . . no place for me.'

'Why isn't it?' I asked, I took a knee next to her, 'why can't it be?'

'. . . I don't know. . .' she answered, head hanging.

'. . . well. . . there might be somewhere. . .' I began, mocking my own thought, 'but. . . its not. . . conventional.'

'. . . ok, what does conventional mean?' she asked, I looked at her and I could see the serious confusion on her face.

'You know earth?' I asked.

'The small, insignificant, primitive monkey world?' she asked.

'Trust me, primitive is the wrong word.'

We walked through the castles gates and entered the palace, dodging odd glances as we made our way in.

'I don't understand, how can a monkey like you earn a pair of dimensional scissors?' she asked.

'It's a long story. . . like a lifetime- this is it!' I drew attention to my room, and I burst through the door.

I was startled by the scene, my room was covered in rubbish: glitter, toilet paper, certain weapons thrown all over.

'I'm gonna kill Tom. . .' I said.

'IS that the Demon guy?' she asked.

'Yeah, but it wasn't just him I suspect. . .' I began tossing around the piles of trash, 'argh! Every things out of place, come on, help!'

Without another word, she began throwing stuff around, she was adamant to tear apart anything still intact. After a few hours of searching, there wasn't anything else left intact, we had gone through anything. While I laid on the floor in defeat, Higgs was tearing apart my mattress.

'Why would they be in my mattress?' I asked.

'You never know!' she enthused, tossing half of it on the ground beside me.

She jumped on it and laid next to me.

'Yep, not here.' She stated.

'Did you know this before or after you tore anything still intact?' I asked, chuckling.

'. . . before.' She answered.

'. . . Ok, I think Star went out for Goblin dogs.' I responded.

'How long will that be?' she asked.

'Too long. . .' I answered, 'I think. . . the stables have a set somewhere.'

'Then what are we waiting for?'

We stuck into the stables, we looked all over the place and we found nothing.

'I thought you said the stables had a set?' Higgs argued.

'I thought they did. . .' I answered, 'maybe they keep them in the armory-'

'Or your wasting time.' She joked.

'Oh, will you stop!' I snapped at her.

'Hey, take it easy nerd-' she tried to reassure me.

'Shut it!' I yelled, her smile faded, 'I. . . I'm sorry. . .'

'. . . I know.' She said, she stepped up to me, 'your doing so much for me, I'm sorry. . . its putting a lot on you. . .'

'. . . I'm still sorry. . .' I responded, 'I'm. . . sorry.'

'Nope.' she punched my shoulder and I backed up into a cabinet, 'now you're sorry.'

I looked at her confused, but then I started to laugh. I kicked the cabinet with my leg and a pair of scissors fell from the top shelf.

'What the?' I asked, 'Did. . . they just stick it up top like a cookie jar?'

'Wait, they make jars for cookies?' she asked.

'Please, just. . . not now.' I said as I picked up the scissors.

'Well. . . what now? I was hoping for some. . . grand adventure or something. . .' she asked.

'Well. . . on earth, there is one place to have a great time.'

I brought the orders out to a table where she was waiting, I put the trey down before her and I sat down. She stared down at it, she was. . . hesitant to touch it.

'What is this thing?' she asked.

'Enchilada, mild.' I told her, as I tucked into mine, 'It's good.'

After a while she began to eat it, she small bites until she finally appeared to enjoy it. When it gone, she started picking at the sides of mine.

'Well, this is anti-climactic.' She stated.

'How so, these Enchiladas are the best I've had in ages-'

'You know what I mean, I honestly was thinking that. . . I dunno, we would go temple hunting, fight some. . . evil wizard or something. . .' she stated.

'That. . . is oddly specific. . .' I responded.

'I dunno. . . a lot of things just feel. . . unfinished.' She stated, snagging the last of my enchilada from my hand.

'But. . . these are a nice way to end things.' She mused.

'Some endings are. . . happy I guess, but I think. . . its an alright ending.' I stated, 'I'll get another round.'

I said as I made my way to the kiosk counter.

'I got a coupon, wanna split Marco?' I knew that voice.

'Janna. . . hey.' I said, not even staring at her.

'Hey yourself.' She answered, 'so wanna split? I'll let you eat half of yours this time.'

'Pass.' I said as I walked.

'Whoa Marco, you shouldn't pass on something like this-'

'I just did.' I said as I walked up to Higgs, 'Come on, I'll take you to my place.'

'Cool, I was heading there myself.' Janna came up behind me.

'Who's this?' Higgs asked.

'A friend.' She slapped my butt and she just wrapped her arm around me.

'. . . Well, your lucky I don't have my axe "friend".' She threatened.

'Oh, I like you-' Janna jumped in.

'Enough!' I yelled, 'Were going Higgs.'

'I'll see you tonight then Marco.' She mused as we left.

'Who was that?' Higgs asked.

'A right, pain in the butt.'

This is it, the end. I will be cutting loose some stories, a lot of which i am unable to finish or i feel. . . incapable to. regarding this story it is done, i cant help but feel if i continue this it will just. . . become snuff, if you'd want that then i. . . might do it. . . ? but anyway, this is a sign of the apocalypse: I will be posting some other tid bits i will force out, other than that, all my work will be original from here on out (kinda disregarding my comic that I've started). This is it. -Ender out.


	4. Chapter 4

'So. . . can she stay?' I asked Mom, after I told her the situation.

'Is there. . . any other options for her?' she asked.

'Honestly. . . there isn't, she doesn't like to live with that Knight and honestly she is way to rigid around Star.' I told her, 'I can't-don't want her to stay like that. Please Mom, can she stay?'

'Well. . . Shell need to stay in your room.' She answered with a smile.

'What, why can't she stay in the guest room?' I question her as she stood up.

'Come on and I'll show you.' She mused as she lead me upstairs.

I followed her up the stairs, she stood outside the guest room and waited for me to arrive.

'Go on, open it!' she encouraged.

'Alright. . .' I grabbed the handle and pushed the door inward.

I almost didn't recognize it: the walls were painted light blue, the bed was missing and in its place was my old cradle. All this. . . its was obvious.

'MOM!?' I shrieked.

'Surprise!' she mused.

'Wha-! Since when?!' I questioned.

'A few weeks, we were hoping you would come back for the baby shower.' I put my hand on her belly and felt.

'Whoa. . .' I said, 'I just, didn't think. . . I wouldn't have guessed. . . I wouldn't have been here. . .'

'Well just think, with the little one here, and your friend she will have plenty of company.' She assured me.

'Or he.' I corrected, feeling her hand run through my hair.

'Or he.' She said, I retracted my arm and closed the door, 'Its late, why don't you and your friend stay for tonight.'

'Sounds good, I need to. . . hide a few things.' I said with a smile, hiding my realization or all the junk I had to hide.

All of my posters were torn down, all of my action figures were thrown into a box and I fixed the rugs I had on the floor. I packed away all of my other effects before I hid some. . . personal items at the bottom of the box. After I did that I picked up the box and headed for the door to see Higgs standing there.

'What're you doing?' she asked.

'Just-eh, just uh-cleaning your new room!' I said as I set the box down, kicking it to the side.

'. . . My. . . room?' she asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the room.

'See, you get your own bed, my old rugs and-and. . .' I said.

'What's that?' she asked, pointing at the fabric blob by my bed.

'It's a Bean Bag, it's a chair.' I jumped on top of it, and I sunk into the bag, 'Its. . . kinda comfortable.'

I looked up and saw she wasn't paying attention, she was going through my box.

'No, no! out of it!' I yelled as I tried to scramble to my feet, only to fall as I headed towards her.

'Whoa, look at this knight!' she exclaimed as she pulled out my toy robot.

'That's Mechorian, a robot warrior from Pallora, now please-'

'And, wait are. . . are these monster wanted posters? Neat!' she admired my The Creeper poster before she dug deeper.

'No, wait!' I screamed as she pulled out a magazine.

'Kar-Karrata?' she said, trying to read it.

'Its pronounced Kara-te, now don't-'

'What the- are these dancers?' she asked as she went through another magazine, I ran up and snatched the mag from her hand, 'I'm just asking, they weren't wearing any cloth-'

'Shut up!' I shouted at her, I stuffed the magazine back into the box and carried it off, 'make yourself at home.'

I walked up to my room doorway, sleeping bag under my arm, I looked inside to see Higgs sitting on the floor, playing with Mechorian. She reminded me of. . . well me, when I was younger.

'Take that, Slicer!' she said, throwing aside my desk lamp.

'I don't think my lamp deserves that.' I mused as I walked in.

'What's a lamp?' she asked.

'Sorry, eh-lantern, I guess.' I said as I sat beside her.

'Did you, not have toys growing up?' I asked.

'I. . . had a lizard I played with.' She told me.

'What happened to it?' I asked.

'Some. . . other street urchin ate him.' She told me, 'It sucked. . . if I got hungry I would have eaten him, but still. . .'

'Oh. . . kay.' I mused, I looked on the wall to see the poster she was looking at.

'This Mechorian, I would have put in the fire if I needed to.' She said as she played.

After a while, she kept playing along, like a kid on Christmas. After a while, I looked around to find something to start a conversation on.

'I. . . want to ask. . .' she began.

'Its not mine, I'm holding it for a friend.' I answered, not hearing the question.

'What were you-oh, the books ok-' she mused.

'Shut up.'

'No, I was going to ask, that girl. . . whats her story?'

'Violation, perversion, harassment, annoyance, theft-there are a lot of stories.' I said, almost instantly.

'It sounds like you knew I was here.' We both looked to the doorway to see Janna standing there.

'Janna.' I said sternly.

'Hey, I came for dinner.' She mused.

'Uninvited.' I said as I stood up.

'Really, well your mother invited me.' She said as she marched up to me.

'Yeah, it's been a while since I've been in here. . . while you're awake.' I walked past her and headed to the doorway.

'Come on Higgs, well. . . set the table or something.' I almost demanded, but as Higgs got up, Janna pushed me out and shut the door on me.

'Janna!' I barked, 'Open this door!'

'In a bit, were just gonna have a little "Girl Time!"' she yelled back.

'Janna, you conniving sneaking little-!' I yelled as I thrashed the door.

'Marco!' I heard Higgs shout, 'Were. . . fine, go. . . set the table.'

'What, I don't think-' I began.

'Just chill Marco.' Janna yelled.

'No, you. . .' I began, but I turned my back on the door and sighed, '. . .Chill.'


	5. Chapter 5

I waited at the table, watching my Dad and Mom laughing, retelling stories of. . . strange events while I wasn't home. Honestly after a while, I said I was done and decided to take a few plates upstairs. They didn't come down, not for dinner or anytime before. I was worried. . . Janna is up to something. I knocked with a free hand as I held the plates in my other.

'Janna, whatever evil thing you are doing, open up!' I ordered, but I turned the handle and the door opened.

The lights were out, I couldn't see anything. I moved forward and put the plates on my desk, as I turned the door shut and I was immediately lost.

'Ok Janna, I'm done playing-'

'Chicken Butt.'

I don't know what happened next. . . things went dark, a lapse in my memory. I woke. . . tied to my bed, the room was still dark, I was stripped to my shirt and boxers. I knew that there were only two possibilities: I was robbed, tied and left while Janna turned Higgs down a dark. . . darker path. And the other. . .

'Ok, go, go!' I heard Janna whispering.

'Ok, I'm done with this! Janna cut me loose, or I swear I will-' a hand slapped across my mouth.

'Shut up!' I heard Janna say, 'were doing you a favor.'

 _Were?!_ I tried to say, it only came out like 'Weer?!'

'Come on Higgs, don't keep him waiting.' She yelled, the room lights flicked on and I turned to see it was Higgs that hit them.

But there was no way it was her. She was wearing a red skirt, that ended above her knee level, she had a loose shirt on and her hair was all messed up. She stood there, shifting from foot to foot and hiding her arms behind her back.

'. . . I. . . made a bet.' She said, nervously.

'What?' I asked.

'Yeah, I told her about all the fun stuff we've done together, and now. . . she's gonna do them. . . better.' Janna mused as she grabbed a cloth.

'What?! We've never-guh!' She tied it around my mouth and fastened it behind my head.

'Ok, the floor is yours Higgs. . .' Janna said as she stepped back, 'go on then.'

'. . . Ok. . .' she said as she walked up, she climbed onto the bed and sat down on top of me.

She put her weight on top of me, holding me down by my shoulders as she leaned over me. I could feel her shaking, she looked like she was about to cry, or throw up. . . or kill me. She seemed so uncertain. . . _I don't think she wants to do this. . . not like this. . ._

'Hig-plsse!' I cried, to no avail.

She did nothing but close her eyes and push her lips onto mine. I didn't struggle, I went with it, Higgs seemed to stop shaking as she went through with it. She pulled away, removing the cloth and kissing me again. After a while she pulled back, she looked down at me and hesitated.

'Whatever she told you. . . none of it was real. . .' I told her, 'I never have. . . with anyone. . .'

'Then why would she. . . just make up all that stuff?' she asked, tears streaking down her face.

'Because she. . . it's in her nature honestly. . . ever since we were little.' I answered, 'she honestly is one of the meanest people I know.'

'Really? I was doing you a solid, Marco.' Janna complained.

'Tying me down and playing with my friends' emotions is the opposite of a solid!' I yelled at her, while she sat on the windowsill, watching innocently.

'Higgs, all this isn't me. . . and I don't think it's you. . .' I told her, 'But I. . . would like to share this with you. . . but without the rope.'

She sat there still, watching me, she leaned forward and kissed me. As I returned it, I felt her tugging at the ropes around my left wrist and my arm was free, my right followed soon after. As she pulled away, I sat upright, wrapping my arms around her.

'Ok. . . how about we go punish Janna together?' I whispered into her ear.

'That sounds- SHES GONE!' she screamed, I looked to the window to she vanished.

'. . . Please tell me you have my wallet?' I asked.

We sat on the park bench, tired of searching all over for Janna. We both sat with juice boxes under the sun while we relaxed. I could tell Higgs was getting impatient, she was tapping her foot furiously while she sat next to me.

'Where else would she be?' she asked.

'Somewhere dark, where she would copy my new personal details. . .' I said, just realizing she wouldn't understand.

'Why wouldn't you let me bring the axe?' she asked.

'Because Janna is evil, but doesn't deserve dismemberment. . .' I told her, 'you cant just cut up everyone you meet. . . and hate here. You need ground rules.'

'. . . do you think. . . this place will be alright for me?' I asked.

I looked up into the sky.

'Yeah, it will be.' I said smiling, before I felt her slide along beside me.

'Ok, nerd.' She said, as she leaned onto my shoulder.

 _ **This is it. This is the end game for me. I had fun with these stories and sadly this is the end of a genre. I hope you enjoyed it. Ender out.**_


End file.
